Dani's Story: Black and White
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Jim is finally back in Amity Park as a Guys in White agent, agent 47. The Guys in White organization is now changing its rutine, which is making some of the Guys in White agents mad enough to blackmail Agent 47 and make Danny very suspisous of him.
1. Prologue: Jim's Back

**Here is the next story to Dani's Story. Hopefully this should bring more people in since I have a greater population of readers reading this story than the last saga. Just be aware, this is two years later after the last story, so there are going to be a few changes to Dani's personality. Review please!**

This is the first time I've entered High School. Technically, I should've been here two years ago, but that was when I was very young. I wanted to be with kids my age. I have got that and now I have two best friends Jody and Harold. We have grown up together and we have so much in common. The only problem with going to High School is my identity. I know the first thing that people will notice is that I look like Danny's twin. Caper High is going to be a very long school year for me. At least things can't get any worse than that.

I looked up at the school building while my two friends came beside me.

"Ya nervous?" Jody asked.

"A little. What if people know about _me_?" I asked. Jody and Harold are the only friends I trust with my secret that I am Dani Phantom, except for Jim White.

"They're not going to _know_. I mean seriously. The guy has a goat tee, he's taller than the empire state building, and he's buff. There is no way that people will think that you and Danny Phantom look alike. Not even _I _knew at first," Harold reassured me.

"That was because you never saw him in human form until I took you to visit him," I reminded Harold.

"Calm down hon, you'll be just fine and dandy," Jody grinned.

"You're right. First day of High School. The least I need is drama," I agreed before noticing a guy sitting on the bench. He had black hair, green eyes, a white buttoned-up T-Shirt with rolled up sleeves, and jeans. He was talking to somebody on his cell phone that looked so familiar. It took a while for this guy to recognized me and show a wide grin. I suppose I should've seen this coming. _"Hellooooooooooooo drama."_

"What?" Harold asked confused. What my friends didn't get a clue about was the fact that my _first best friend _was Jim White. We were childhood friends and he was the first person, besides my cousin, who knew, _or discovered_, my secret. What made drama was the fact he was a Guys in White agent. That was only thing I never told my friends or anybody.

"First day of school and you're already checkin' dat cutie over there?" Jody asked. Not exactly what I expected for my friends to first think when I said 'drama'.

"Not really why I said that, although he is cute," I agreed while biting half of my bottom lip. Jim had changed a lot since the last I saw him. He was a hottie. "What the heck? Might as well say _hi _to my old friend."

I think that's when Jody and Harold started getting the idea, _a little_. I heard Harold mentioned something about Jim White. Speaking of the devil, Jim hung up the phone and have me a friendly hug. My guess was that he missed me as much as I missed him.

"Hey!" I greeted Jim.

"Crud. Time flies and I'm back in Amity Park. Next time you start training, I'd like to see if I can kick your behind," Jim challenged.

"HA! I'd like to see you try. Let's just hope you don't end up in cow manure," I teased while Jim rolled his eyes.

"You're _never _gonna let that go, are you?"

"Not really. We have so much to talk about. I want you to tell me what's been going on at your Guys in White training school."

"I will as soon as you introduce me to your new friends. I didn't even think you'd talk to Harold."

Jim followed me to my two best friends whom I grew up with. They both smiled greetingly.

"This is Jody. She moved here from Arkansas after you left and you know Harold from Science," I introduced.

"Howdy Jimmy. Nice to meet ya finally. How was Military School?" Jody asked. I did lie to my friends about where Jim had gone. He was training at a Guys in White school since he was an officer.

"It was _fun_," Jim replied. "It's nice to be back in Amity Park again."

The four of us, then entered into our new High School building. This was just the beginning.


	2. High School

**YES! I have reviews and this story is popular still. I love it so. Review please!**

My first class was Health Class. At least that was better than regular PE. I already had to deal with painful legs in my last PE class in Junior High. Luckily, Jim was in the same class as I was, but someone else was also in the same class. My cousin needed a half credit on Health and he just happened to have shared the same class with me.

When Danny entered the classroom, he saw me and gave a quaint smile. I guess that was his way of saying _hi _to me. We sat in our assigned seats. It was in alphabetical order from top to bottom from left to right. Despite this fact, Jim still sat nearby. He sat right behind me. Danny, on the other hand, sat on the very right in the second to first row. When Jim sat right on his seat, we both gave high fives.

"Lucky me," Jim winked before I started chuckling.

"Why, because you're sitting right next to me," I halfly flirted.

_"Maybe," _Jim grinned. I turned my body to face him. "You know what I notice?"

"What?"

"How much this reminds me of one of those dieting classes."

"This is a Health Class. I think it's supposed to teach you how to eat right or something."

"Probably."

The bell rang and everyone was still talking. The teacher looked like an overweight male with a bawled head, a serious expression, and a shirt and tie. My lips pierced while observing my Health Class teacher. Jim leaned his body toward me to whisper in my ear.

"I heard this guy is the vice principal and the most boring teacher in school history," Jim whispered.

_"Wonderful," _I said sarcastically.

"Ok people! I will be doing roll call!" My teacher Mr. Lancer announced. "Tara Andrews!"

"Here!"

"Sara Alice!"

"Here!"

"Randy Baderson!"

"here!"

"Dash Baxture!"

"Here!"

Mr. Lancer kept calling people's names in alphabetical order. I just curled my lips inside my mouth while hearing everyone's names being called. I heard my cousin's name being called, and then other people's names. The names were going down the row. It was a matter of time before the names were getting close to me.

"Sam Manson!" Mr. Lancer called. She sat next to me.

"Here!"

"Dani McGill!"

"Here!"

"Whoa," I heard a few higher class students whisper. I just curled my lips inside my mouth while staring at my desk with a glare. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head around and Jim put his mouth to my ear.

"Watch out, it's your _evil twin_," Jim teased me before I punched him in the arm. "Ow."

"Is there a problem?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"We're cool," Jim reassured.

"Hm, Jim White!" Mr. Lancer called.

"Right here with the cherry on top!" Jim answered with a side joke as I rolled my eyes.

_"Charming," _Mr. Lancer said sarcastically. "Marco Witerman!"

Sam looked at Jim with suspition. I wondered if Sam knew about Jim being a Guys in White agent. It didn't really matter since the organization, with the new recrutes, are starting to get _their act together_. They no longer call my cousin or I a threat. That problem was already taken care of, so there was no need to worry about Sam being all hiked up. Jim and I relaxed throughout the whole class period.

We sat during lunch with Jody and Harold. It was just the four of us, a clique. I wished Danny could join us. I called this clique the sporty clique. Jody was into country sports, I was into outdoor sports, Jim was into ball sports, and Harold was into table sports like ping pong and air hockey. We all started talking about things that have been going on and some Baseball Games.

"I was thinking of trying out for Football," Jim said. "I heard girls love Football Players."

I rolled my eyes before declaring, "I'm going for Cheerleading. I love sports, but I've never done Cheerleading before. I want to try it out."

"Football Player and Cheerleader. Seriously, when are ya'll goin' out?" Jody asked Jim and I before we turned red.

"Maybe we will when you and pogo boy start going out," I replied to Jody, trying to get back at her little hooking up comment. Seeing that girl blush was so golden.

"I told you not to tell anyone, big mouth!" Harold glared at me. I burst out laughing. He did not get that I was getting back at Jody.

"Wait, I thought Dani was getin' back at me," Jody thought in surprise.

"I was," I told Jody. "Harold just thought I meant to tease him about his crush on you since Junior High."

Harold shot me a huge glare while I stuck out my tongue. Jim chuckled a little bit.

"We're in High School guys, it's time we started acting like High School kids," I told my friends.

"She's gotta point right there," Jody shrugged.

"I have an idea. How about a double date for the both of us? It'll be even Steven," Jim suggested.

"I like it," I grinned.

"Sure, but I'm still gonna get Dani for this," Harold promised.

"Aw lighten up, Harol'. A double date sounds dandy," Jody grinned.

"Than it's a deal. I was thinking of a movie. I've been wanting to see Dragon Slayer 2," I planned as the four of us put our fists together. I love High School.

"Does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Jim asked me before I shot him a glare.

"Don't make me punch you again," I threatened.

"Gee, girls are so complicated," Jim said while rolling his eyes.

"It's worse when they go shopping," Harold told Jim.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Jody glared.

"You and Dani will see a shirt on the wall that you just _have to have it_," Harold explained.

"It was the Mad Market Sale and that shirt was _so _cute," I said.

"For the love of pete. You care for a stupid shirt and you complain about the games I get," Harold complained.

"Ya see a video game on DV thatz _so totally awesome_," Jody smirked.

"Hello, it was limited time," Harold said while Jody and I rolled our eyes.

"Maybe I'm in a loop here, but we never planned the time for the double date," Jim reminded us with his mouth full.

"The Cheerleading Tryouts are today after school, so I would say at least between five and ten," I told my friends.

"Five will work," Jim agreed. "I got _work _at seven."

"Than it's a date," Jody declared as we clicked our cups together.


	3. Dani's Life

**Yes, I did go overboard lol. I accidentally made a too long of a chapter, so I split it into two chapters. This is your lucky day lol. Alright, enough of this mambo jumbo. Review please!**

After the four of us planned our double date, we heard a crowd of people gathering outside of the lunch room. I cocked my eyebrows and Jim had curiosity in his eyes. My friends and I knew there was a fight outside of the lunch room and we were dying to find out who was fighting. The four of us ran outside of the lunch room where the gathering was and saw Dash giving a nerdy kid a few punches in the face.

"Should we stop it?" Harold asked, although I was already taking a nose dive.

"Would you guys stop fighting?" I asked with a deep glare at the immature Junior.

"What's it to ya?" Dash asked in a threatening glare.

"Let's see, you're a big fat bully with no morals and being a bully means _immaturity_. I doubt if you like that reputation Dash Baxter," I glared as the Junior put his face right at me.

"Dash, give it a rest, will ya?" A voice asked Dash. It was Danny, who was not very happy with the way Dash was treating me. "You're gonna get yourself another detention."

"Fine. You're lucky you're a girl or I'd skin your hide," Dash threatened.

"Oh, _I'm sooooo scared_," I said sarcastically.

"Dani, cool it," Danny warned me before Dash walked away feeling angry and mad. I still showed my glaring attitude and folding my arms. "You're gonna get hurt doing that."

"I already have a brother protecting my little fragile self, I don't need _you_," I glared at Danny before he gave me the same glare. Our faces were so much alike, it freaked the whole student body out. Even the teachers were freaking out.

Jim put his arms around me to get me away from the friction that was caused on the school grounds. Danny watched my beau with suspicion in his eyes. I didn't really care, at this point, whether Danny knew Jim or not. It wouldn't surprise me if Jim and Danny had met at one point. I needed someone to help me keep my sanity and Jim knew exactly how to keep mine. He'd been doing it since we were kids. We would talk on the phone once and a while and I would steam out about the people I hated in my life or the people that irritated me.

At the second half of lunch, I was messing with my fingers and staring at them. Jim and I sat alone on the steps to the entrance to the school from lunch. Jim showed a grin to try to make me better. It did a little bit.

"I really lost it didn't I?" I asked.

"Sorta. I think Dash deserved some tongue lashing. Although, that comment toward your cousin was a little harsh. He was only trying to help, you should give him some credit," Jim suggested.

"I know, it's just that I have my own life now and... I just wish he didn't try to get _involved_," I admitted.

"Jim is in college now. He's not really involved in your school life and Danny is going to be involved in that now. I think it would be nice if you let him help you out a little bit. You have four people in school who care about you and two of them that love you more than the world. Seriously, Danny already has to deal with the fact that your bf is a Guys in White agent."

"You're right. Danny is my cousin and he's going to be protective of me even if I can take care of myself."

"That's my girl!"

The bell started ringing for everyone to get back to class. After school, I went to my locker to get my gym bag since I was going to tryout for Cheerleading. I noticed Danny talking with his friends and sought this as an opportunity to talk to him. I walked up behind my cousin and tapped his shoulder. He turned his head around and raised his eyebrows.

"Look, sorry about lunch. I kinda lost it," I apologized.

"It's nothing. I know how you feel, Dani. Dash did deserve a good tongue lash from you and you did nothing wrong. I was just scared was all," Danny reassured me before I nodded. "Listen, I need to talk to you about _something _sometime."

"Ok, but I'm trying out for Cheerleading, so I can't talk for long and I have a double date at five. How about during patrol? I'm free to talk unless there's a ghost invasion."

"Sure," Danny agreed before his expression changed. "_A double date._ Is your date Jim White?"

"Sure is, why?"

"Just asking. Just _be careful _ok," Danny warned me with a worried glance. He must've known something about Jim being a Guys in White agent. I sighed deeply.

"Jim isn't as bad as you think," I muttered that brung Danny's eyebrows up. My cousin's mouth opened a little bit as I curled my lips inside my mouth. "I'll explain on our patrol. In fact, I think you'll get the _idea _by that time."

Danny nodded before he walked off with his friends while holding Sam's hand. I just clutched onto my gym bag as I walked into the gym where the Cheerleaders were supposed to meet for tryouts.

There was a large table and three cheerleaders sitting down with papers and a pencil or pen. I bit my bottom lip before entering the Girl's Locker Room to dress out. There were almost twenty girls in the Locker Room getting dressed in their gym clothing. I dressed out into my gym clothes before putting the rest of my stuff on a bench. The girls were talking to each other about how excited they were or if he or she were going out. I didn't know some of these girls and the ones I did know I was somewhat familiar with.

A girl walked to me, looking like she was gathering information about something. I cocked my eyebrows and looked at her.

"Hey, my name's Christi. Is it true that you actually told Dash off?" Christi asked.

"Well yeah. He was picking on some random guy and what Dash was doing was very immature," I told Christi.

"I know! Boys can be _so _immature. I mean my beau won't even let me drive _his wheels_," Christi complained.

"And you're complaining to me about your beau _why_?" I asked with a glare. "I mean if you keep gossiping about your bf, he's gonna hate you for life."

I left Christi after that. It's nothing personal, it's just I hate hearing stories about how bad so and so's boyfriend is. Maybe I only started having a beau only a few hours ago, but I could never imagine myself talking behind Jim's back. It's also not very interesting. Maybe I'm a geek, but I like to talk about sports and movies. Politics is an option too. Although, I save that for elections. If I cared about so and so's life, I think I'd might as well be stuck to a chair watching Soap Operas. I'd be dead before that happens, like I'm not already, _literally_.

Every single girl trying out were all in line. One would come out and show their moves. The Cheerleaders would write down something, and then say _'next'_ or_ 'you're in'_. At least it was easy to know if you were in or out. I was pretty nervous showing my face out. As soon as my turn was up, the girls stared at me in dismay. I sighed, and then gave a glare.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" I asked.

"_Right._ I want you to do the moves Star does," the girl in the middle replied while pointing to a blond Cheerleader.

They were easy , I swayed my hips before giving high kicks while clapping. I made up the last move, since the routine was getting boring, by doing a back flip before landing in a split. The girl in the middle clipped like a little preppy girl while jumping up and down. I got up and sighed while rolling my eyes. I folded my arms while the girl in the middle came forward toward me.

"You're so in. My name is Paulina Sanchez, captain of the Cheerleaders. What's yours?" Paulina asked.

"Dani McGill," I replied before shaking Paulina's hand.

"Here's our schedule," Paulina said, handing me a packet. "What's your size?"

"I wear a medium," I replied.

"The date to our first meeting is on the top of the packet. Be there and _DON'T _BE LATE," Paulina warned me before I responded with a smirk.


	4. What Matters

**It is now time for the next chapter. I know you guys are wanting action and there will be action. Right now, the story is just starting and I haven't gone through Dani's first day of school yet. Review please!**

Dani made it to her date and watched a movie with her beau and her two best friends. The four of them enjoyed the date and the movie. They talked, after the movie was over, outside the movie theater.

"That was so golden, I must say," Harold grinned.

"Folklore is the best kind of movie ever," Jim believed.

"I will agree with you there, Jim," I agreed.

"High School rules," Jody said.

"You know it," I grinned.

"How 'bout we go over to ya house, _sugar_?" Jody asked Harold romantically.

"Duh! I guess you guys best be going," Harold said.

"Yeah. We have work. At least we all had fun," I grinned.

"Yeah huh," Jody agreed. "I'll see ya'll tomorrow."

Harold and Jody left after that and Jim and I were alone. I smiled and started messing with Jim's collar.

"Well, now that we're alone. You know what that means," I smiled romantically.

"Yep," Jim agreed. "We got the whole patrol to ourselves. I'll change into my suit."

Jim took off his buttoned up shirt, which was replaced with a white tux and a black tie. He also took off his blue jeans, which was replaced with white clean pants and black boots. To make the outfit more visible, Jim got out black sunglasses and put it on his face. I changed into my ghost form before smacking Jim's lips with my lips.

There were couples near the movie theater who were watching Jim and I making out with shocking expressions. Our lips moving in different directions and Jim's arms around my waist. I wanted Jim to hold me closer until I could feel every part of his muscular body. We giggled after our kiss before kissing once more.

"I think we need to patrol before Dad kills me," Jim smirked before I giggled again. I flew in the air while Jim followed me in his motorcycle.

"Whoa, that is so going on the internet!" Mikey, a geek from school, grinned. "Everyone's gonna wanna see this!"

Meanwhile, Jim drove off on the streets. I was above him looking at different directions. I started remembering about Danny. I was supposed to talk with him during patrol. I was able to spot him from a curtain distance. I grinned and waved at Danny. He came over toward me.

"Dani, there you are I..." Danny said before spotting Jim bellow us on his motorcycle. "What's _he _doing here?"

"It's my nightly patrol dude. Dad sent me to patrol Amity Park since I'm more familiar with the city," Jim explained.

"He's not like the other bawled agents. Agent 47 knows there are good and evil ghosts," I assured Danny.

"There's one downtown, you think you two can check that one?" Jim asked Danny and I.

"On it!" I replied before facing Danny. "Come on."

"So, you know this Jim guy is the Chief's son?" Danny asked.

"I've known it for two years," I answered. "How did _you _know?"

"I watch the News. The chief announced that his son Jim White would patrol Amity Park and that Jim was a _strong _and _skilled _ghost hunter. That sent an alarm and an annoyance," Danny explained.

"Well, like I said, Jim is not like the other Guys in White agents. The story is _complicated_," I told Danny.

"Bore me," Danny demanded. We were downtown by this time and our senses went off. "After we fight this one."

The ghost was a huge ghost snake the size of Texas. I went down and shot a ghost ray at the snake. The snake went crashing against a tree. Danny took the snake by the tail and whacked the animal against a pole. That weakened the snake enough for me to suck it in the thermos. I showed a huge smirk.

"I first met Jim in middle school. We were twelve and he was a trainee during the time. When Jim became an officer, he had to move to a Guys in White training school for two years. We did talk on the phone once and a while. He was always my bestest closest friend," I explained to my cousin.

"And now you're his squeeze? Sometimes I wonder if you really are like me," Danny said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're type of guys match with my type of girls. Black hair, mysterious face, close friend, hunts ghosts, and is extremely athletic. The only thing you're missing is the nervousness. I couldn't ask Sam on a date for almost a whole year," Danny explained.

"That's because girls mature faster than boys."

Danny rolled his eyes while we traveled a circuit around Amity Park. It was a moment before we met Jim again. He was fighting Ember who was stuck to the wall of the Nasty Burger in a net. She couldn't get herself out. I smirked and put my hand on Jim's shoulder before Jim gave me a showoff smile. Danny observed Ember's capture.

"_Impressive. _What are you going to do with her?" Danny asked.

"Put her inside the Ghost Zone. There's nothing much we can do with this one," Jim shrugged. Danny nodded and let Jim capture Ember inside a PDA like device. "That's the third ghost I've caught so far. That woman is one crazy ghost lady."

"You're telling me," I agreed.

"Although, I think you're more crazy," Jim teased before I punched him on the shoulder. _"Ow."_

"Are there anymore ghosts in that tracking device you have there?" Danny asked.

"There are two ghosts around the school area," Jim replied before I gave Danny a signal to go.

"We're on it," Danny said before he and I took off.

The two ghosts we saw were Johnny and Kittie _of coarse_. They were riding on the motorcycle around the school area arguing about Johnny's love for his bike. I didn't really care and I doubt if Danny did either.

"Common Kitten, you know I love you more than life," Johnny promised.

"And I'm sure you love your bike more than life too," Kittie glared.

"Yeah but..."

"You are so full of yourself, Johnny!"

"Interesting couple," I said sarcastically.

"I'm out Johnny!" Kittie yelled before flying away.

"Kittie!" Johnny called. "Man, girls are so..."

"Johnny, if you and Kittie don't get out, I'll gladly put you inside a thermos," Danny threatened Johnny.

"Look, I have done nothing wrong," Johnny glared.

"Sure and I'm sure your shadow hasn't done anything wrong either," I said sarcastically.

"Shadow, get them!" Johnny ordered his shadow, who attacked my cousin. I focused on Kittie since she could use her kissing power to make Danny disappear.

"Hey Kit! It would be nice if you got out!" I told Kittie.

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong," Kittie glared before I shot an ecto blast, which she dodged.

Kittie flew after me and gave me a punch square on the nose. I took her fist and swung the girl right against a bolder. I was able to suck that girl into the thermos before getting to Johnny, who was fighting Danny. From what I could tell, Danny had also caught Johnny since my cousin had closed the thermos cap.

"I caught Kittie," I informed Danny.

"Good. Looks like we got ourselves covered," Danny said. I showed a smirk.

After the patrol, I returned home. I saw Jim Preston snoring on the couch and drooling. I filled a glass of water and poured it on sleepy head before he jerked up. Jim shot me a glare. He never liked it when I woke him up from his beauty sleep.

"I hope you haven't been staying up till midnight again," I glared.

"I can do what I want!" Jim argued.

"Jim, you're in college now and you have to work two full time jobs. I mean we can't just lay around all day anymore."

"I have a day off today. I'm just using the time to catch up on some Z's."

"Yeah, while I'm kicking my butt out there to keep this town safe!"

"You don't have to rub it in. The only reason I'm working two full time jobs is because you have to also work _two jobs_. Playing Dani Phantom and working at a fast food dump. I, on the other hand, actually work at a more convenient job."

"Which is why it's my job to wake you up every time you laze around. Mary isn't here anymore since..."

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" Jim shouted at me with a deep glare before changing it to a sad expression. "Since the _cancer_."

Jim and I gave sad glances before hearing Kenny and Lenny walk down the steps. The twins were now eleven years old and they looked at us with worried glances. I smiled at them before giving the twins a group hug. The four of us had grown into a family and now Mary was the only person missing in our lives. Jim Preston had custody papers on me and the twins. Despite this, I still acted more like a mother to the twins since Mary's death from heart cancer. It was heartbreaking for all of us.

I would continually feel envy toward Danny, because he didn't have to work to make money to put a roof over his head like Jim and I did. Jim worked two full time jobs and I worked a part time since I was _too young _to do full time. My life sucked to the core. I couldn't think of a person's life that was worse than mine except the life of a bum or a homeless person. At least we weren't homeless. The most important thing was that the four of us were together and nothing could keep us apart.


	5. Mr and Ms Romantic

**I hope you liked the last chapter showing some kicking butt. There will be more of this later on, but right now I'm putting the fighting to a minimum, ok. If you read the summery, Jim is going to be blackmailed and so far it hasn't happened yet. I want to get some important stuff in first before going to the blackmail part. Review please!**

I woke up early the next day to fix breakfast for Jim and the twins. The four of us sat at the table eating cereal and toast. Kenny and Lenny looked at me with emotionless faces. I gave a quaint smile before taking a spoonful of cereal and milk. It was hard working to keep this family from falling apart. We had to work together. I had to grow up and act like an adult at thirteen years old.

Since I was young, I technically wasn't old enough to work at a fast food place thanks to the Child Labor Laws. I had to work to prove that I was capable of working a part time job and get a working license. The court had declared me an official adult after Mary's death. I cried for days after that final decision. My cousin didn't have to declare himself an adult.

I never noticed a tear that came out of my eye that morning.

"Would you stop with the waterworks?" My foster brother complained before I smashed the bowl in his face.

"Why don't you kiss my ass?" I shouted in anger. Jim's eyes widened before I realized that my temper went out of control. _"Sorry."_

"Whatever," Jim glared before wiping his face with a rag.

We heard the doorbell ring and Jim walked over to the door to answer it. I was too busy biting my bottom lip and staring at the table to notice who the person at the door was until I heard his voice.

"What do you want?" Jim Preston asked.

"We have reason to believe that there is a ghost inside you house. We're just going to search the place," Jim White teased. I could not believe he did that.

_"Excuse me!" _Jim Preston glared.

"Jim White, would you please stop that nonsense before I stick your head through the wall!" I glared while marching up to the door. My foster brother was in dismay while my beau was laughing his guts off.

"Somebody doesn't have a sense of humor," Jim White laughed loudly. I realized he was in his work uniform, which was no wonder my brother got fooled so easily.

"It's not that. I'm just not in the mood today," I admitted while plopping onto the couch. The twins ran up to my beau with their exciting grins.

"That was awesome! You really got us," Lenny grinned.

"That was so hilarious, I forgot to laugh," Jim Preston said sarcastically. "Why are you even wearing that stupid costume?"

"It's a uniform and I just returned from work to see the most beautiful girl on the planet," Jim White said while sitting on the couch and putting his arm around me. I smiled quaintly.

"Somebody kill me. You have a boyfriend," Jim Preston glared.

"Hey, at least he doesn't stay up till midnight," I complained before my brother rolled his eyes.

"No wonder he looks like he hasn't slept in days," Jim White realized.

"You'd look like this too if you worked two full time jobs," Jim Preston defended.

"Oh right. I keep forgetting about Mary," Jim White said before kissing the top of my head.

"I just hope I'm able to go to college in the future, especially the twins," I muttered.

Jim White looked at me with sympathetic eyes. He took me in his arms, so close that I could hear his heartbeat. I cried on my beau's chest with Jim White's arms around my waist. I could hear my brother's sigh, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get my pain out. I felt my boyfriend's hand rubbing up and down on my back while my tears damped his uniform.

After I finished crying, I looked into Jim White's eyes as Jim wiped the tears off my cheeks. I have never seen him so beautiful in my life until now. I had only started dating Jim yesterday and I was already falling deeply in love him. There was no part of him that I didn't like or love. He was perfect from head to toe. It seemed like yesterday Jim White was my best friend and now he was my beau and I loved him.

"I think the love stuff is driving me insane," Jim Preston complained.

"If you say one thing about Jim and I's relationship, I just might complain how gross it is to see you and Jazz french kissing," I threatened before my brother shot me a dirty look while his cheeks turned red.

Jim Preston had been dating Jazz for about a year. She was his tutor and they just started dating and becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. I didn't really care all that much since she was my cousin's sister. The only thing that bothered me was the fact that Jim Preston is complaining about me crying on my beau's shoulder while he makes out in front of me and the twins without a care in the world. I didn't even kiss Jim White and already my brother had something to complain about.

Jim White got up off the couch before I started getting up. He looked at me while holding my hands.

"How about we take a ride?" Jim White asked me.

"Sure," I agreed.

Jim White and I walked out the door and onto the back of Jim's white motorcycle. I put the helmet on before Jim took off on the bike. I felt the wind blowing against my face while hanging onto Jim's waist. Jim rode me through town and into different neighborhoods. Pretty soon, we ended up at the Park and started walking on the trail. Jim had his arm around my shoulders while we walked.

"Jim, I'm glad you came back. I have never been more happy," I smiled.

"Same here," Jim said. "You're practically the only person I can talk to besides my dad."

"You know, I know this sounds cliche, but I think I love you," I blushed before hearing Jim's chuckle.

"I love you too, Dani," Jim admitted. "Sometimes I wonder if I've always felt this way. I don't know if I have when I was twelve. That seems too long ago, but I feel like I've loved you since the day we first met."

"Our hormones never hit yet. It seemed really ridiculous that we would ever be a thing."

"I know, but... it just feels like I've felt this way when I was twelve. I mean maybe not imagine us ever being together, but always wanting to be there for you. I've always been there for you, even when I left. I've always wanted to be your protector, your friend, your... _Jim_."

I started feeling like I've also always loved Jim. It seems like it and it feels like it. I knew, at the same time, that I have not always felt this deep love for Jim, but there was love. He was the first real friend I made. Jim was the first person I learned to love. It may've not been the love I felt now, but there was still love.

I kissed Jim deeply on his lips. He kissed me back and our arms were around each other. I started thinking of the memories of when Jim and I were twelve. The days when we played basketball, laid on the roof of his house, and watched the clouds go by. I started thinking of the conversations I had with Jim on the phone from twelve to when he returned to Amity Park. The more I thought about those memories, the more I wanted to keep them in my pocket and never let them go.

"I love you, Jim," I whispered romantically before Jim kissed me again. I dug my fingers through his black hair while tasting his lips. I started kissing his face too.

"Dani, I think you got lipstick on my uniform," Jim informed me before I opened my eyes and saw a red stain on the shoulder of his uniform. I started giggling. "Don't worry. It's machine washable."

I grinned and kissed Jim softly on his lips. He held me close to him while my hands slowly crawled down his muscular arms. I felt like melting into Jim and never letting go. After our kiss, we looked deeply into each other's eyes without a sound. Our lips were touching, but there was no kiss or movement. There was just stillness. I started knowing every single part of Jim's eyes. Those bright green eyes that had a dark gold hoop surrounding it. They were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. I felt stupid to not notice this when I was twelve.


	6. Blackmail

**Next one! Things are starting to heat up. Review please!**

The whole day could not get any better for Jim and I. We had the whole school day to ourselves and I talked to Jim for hours on the phone. The next day, I flew to school and waited for Jim's motorcycle to drive up in the school parking lot. It didn't take long for Jim to show his face up. I ran over to Jim and smooched him on the lips. He smiled, but there was something _off_.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dani, _something _happened," Jim admitted to me while looking at me with frightful eyes. I listened as he told me what happened.

Last night around seven or so, Jim was at a meeting with the other Guys in White agents. This was a way to settle disagreements and/or agreements. In Jim's case, he was about to face a case that was bigger than himself. Agents O and K were at the table too. Jim's father, the chief, was at the very end of the table. The main agents were all around the oval table.

"Can we get this party started already? My girlfriend is expecting me to call her in fifteen minutes," Jim asked impatiently.

"She would wouldn't she?" Agent M glared.

"What are you trying to get at here, comrade?" Jim asked in a glaring tone.

"We have reason to believe that Dani McGill is the ghost girl Dani Phantom. We have proof from a local citizen," Agent M explained showing a clip of when Jim and I were by the movie theater. We were both making out in the clip while I was in my ghost form. Jim's expression turned to anger.

"What does my love life have to do with the subject? How does _this _prove that my girlfriend is a ghost?" Jim demanded.

"Both are named Dani and she doesn't have a record of where she was born or anything. As far as I can tell, this girl has never been to school except Junior High. You also are not the cheating type unless you want to change your reputation," Agent M replied.

"That will be enough, M. We all know this girl is obviously the clone of Danny Phantom himself, but that does not make her _a threat_. I know my son and I know this girl. She is no threat and besides that, she's fourteen years old living under the roof of two foster kids and a brother whose mother just died a year ago. This girl is going through a hard time and you three want to arrest this girl?" Jim's Father questioned the veterans. "Dani McGill has done nothing wrong and I am not letting either of you lay a hand on her. The least this organization needs is to get on her cousin's bad side, let alone ruin my son's relationship. I will have non of this."

The chief left the meeting room before Jim gave the three agents M, K, and O nasty glares.

"Make note to _stay out of my business_," Jim threatened. He started walking out the door before Agent M stopped him with his hand.

"The threat will be eliminated. I promise," Agent M glared before Jim left.

When Jim came home after talking with me, he noticed his father wasn't home from work. Jim was starting to worry and called his father's office. Jim bit his bottom lip while hearing the rings on the other line. Finally, somebody picked up.

"Dad, are you going to be late?" Jim asked.

"I'm afraid so, 47," Agent K smirked on the other line.

"Agent K, what are you doing in the Chief's office?" Jim glared.

"The Chief didn't want to go with our plans, so we decided to take it to our own hands. Now listen up here, comrade: You bring over Dani McGill aka Dani Phantom or the agency will have a new Chief," Agent K threatened.

"What have you done with the Chief?" Jim shouted. "This is unacceptable! I will find you three out the door!"

"Just do what we ask and the Chief will be just fine," Agent K smirked.

"Very well. You will be seeing Dani Phantom at your door by tomorrow after school," Jim promised unwillingly. He smashed the phone on the hook before clutching his legs.

"They're blackmailing you?" I asked in shock after hearing the story.

"_Basically. _I promised to turn you in after school, but I'm still trying to think of a plan," Jim explained. "I'm gonna need help to turn those traitors in."

"I can help," I volunteered.

_"I figured."_

"I have an idea. I don't think my cousin will like this, but I know he's gonna want to be involved. The blackmail can _come back to him_."

"Nice plan, but he's gonna kill me ya know and I don't want to see what your bad side looks like in male version."

"Who said anything about _you _saying anything to Danny."

Jim looked at me strangely before getting what I was thinking. He showed a huge smirk before kissing my cheek.

"You're crazy, which is why I'm in love with you," Jim said. "Ya think I have to play your cousin's enemy for a while?"

_"Maybe."_

"That should be fun."

I rolled my eyes before noticing Paulina and Star coming toward us. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I'm a cheerleader now. The outfit was very noticeable. The girls would tell me some updates from time to time or ask for any ideas. I just went along with them.

"You do remember about our Cheer Out Competition?" Paulina asked me.

"Duh. You girls have been blabbering about it since practice," I said.

"Good," Star grinned.

"Can we be alone, please?" Jim asked.

"Oh sure," Paulina agreed as her and Star.

"Thank you, Jimmy," I grinned.

"No problem."

I was trying to think of how Jim and I could save Jim's father. Who knew where that guy was held. We needed a plan to turn those guys in before someone got hurt. Part of the plan was getting my cousin involved by having him believe I was in danger. Danny would be a great distraction.

I met Jody and Harold at lunch and talked to them about Jim and I's date. Jody and Harold loved their date too and started bragging how much in common they had. Jim and I rolled our eyes. At least there wasn't another fight outside the lunch area. The least I needed was to deal with another immature High School boy.

Around the second half of lunch, I took Jim outside the lunch area to discuss_ the plan_.

"My cousin can distract the agents while you and me try to find your father, wherever he is. Where do they want to meet you at?" I asked.

"The next meeting _of coarse_," Jim replied.

"Perfect and that's where we strike," I smirked. "Wanna play hooky."

Jim rolled his eyes before we both snuck to a place where nobody could see us and turned invisible. I had to be clever, because even though nobody knew I was a ghost, there were people who knew Danny was a ghost. The teachers had a ghost shield around the school in case my cousin decided to skip school. I guess nobody trusts Danny that much. I had to change human before going through the ghost shield and making it out of the school.

As soon as Jim and I exited the school, I went onto the Guys in White internet system on Jim's laptop. Jim told me the password to the Guys in White internet web page. The Guys in White organization had an email and I used that advantage to get my cousin involved. I emailed my cousin, since he answers emails on his phone. Jim was watching what I was typing on the email. It basically was an email that would be from agent M, telling Danny that he had was going to harm me or something. I was more focused on what Jim thought was more appropriate.

"Your cousin is going to bust my chops," Jim glared.

"He'll understand," I said. "Besides, this is fun to do."


	7. Rescue Mission

**I know what you're thinking, Danny is not gonna like this and he'll probably beat the heck out of Jim. LOL Ok, review please!**

After sending the _threat letter _to Danny, I went to Jim's closet to get Jim his uniform. He gave a smirk before taking the uniform and changing into it in the restroom. I bit my bottom lip and hoping that I knew what I was doing. It took a few minutes for Jim to be fully dressed and ready for work. I changed into my ghost form and duplicated myself. Jim sucked my duplicate into his PDA like device.

"Your cousin is going to send me to the grave for this," Jim warned me before I shrugged.

Jim jumped out the two story window and onto the ground to get on his motorcycle. I fazed out of the house and onto the bike invisible. Jim rode down the street in the motorcycle on his way to the Guys in White facility. As soon as we made it to the building, Jim and I went inside the building. I was invisible. It was a good thing that it was a piece of cake to go inside the Guys in White facilities.

Jim had mentioned to me in the past that the Guys in White facility had a ghost alarm system that was only set into the main parts of the building. If I was to sneak inside I had to only be in the hallway unless I was in human form, then when I get into those main parts I can just change human. The problem was that the Agents who were after me already knew my identity. I had to stay specifically in the halls or the bathrooms.

There was a room where the agents had their meetings. Jim had the thermos in his hand while entering a room that I couldn't go in. I had to stay hidden while Jim was to _turn me in_. I walked down the halls and searched through different rooms in my human form to try to find the Chief. I was hoping that I would find the Chief eventually.

There was one room that looked suspicious. It was a dark room with no lights at all. I entered inside it and turned on the lights. It was quiet inside the room, _too quiet_. I searched through different places a body could be stored in. I finally opened a closet door, which ended up being a door that led to stairs. I walked slowly up the stairs that led me into a dark room. That's when I found the Chief passed out onto the floor.

The ghost alarm went off. I knew right away that my cousin had received the email and before I could do anything, the door shut and locked tight with a ghost shield. I tried to open it, but the door was made of metal and with the whole place on alert, I was not going anywhere.

"HELP ME!" I cried. _I was trapped._

While I was trapped inside a room inside the Guys in White facility, my cousin Danny was looking for me throughout the whole place. He was very angry at the email he received, not knowing that I wrote the letter. The agents surrounded Danny with their guns and trying to shoot him dead. He dodged them and bust through a door that lead to the meeting room. Danny was shot right onto the table.

"Glad to see we have a new guest," Agent M smirked.

"You can kiss my ass, now where's Dani?" Danny glared.

"She's right here," Agent K smirked while showing the PDA like device and having Jim with his hands tied behind his back. Agent K threw Jim onto the wall.

"You're gonna find yourselves out the window when I get through with you!" Jim yelled.

"Don't look at us, you're the one who turned in your girlfriend," Agent M smirked.

_"What?" _Danny glared.

"Those traitors have my dad," Jim explained. "Speaking of which, where the freak is he?"

"The same place you'll be going to, boy," Agent O smirked.

"If you lay one finger on Dani, I will tear you apart!" Danny shouted.

"I'd watch that temper if I were you," Agent M glared before trapping Danny inside a ghost proof net that shocked him.

"Leave him alone!" Jim shouted.

"You should've thought first before choosing to date a ghost," Agent K said before smashing Jim against the wall and threw him across the table.

"Take those two upstairs," Agent M ordered Agent O.

Danny was cuffed with ghost proof cuffs and Jim had his hands tied behind his back. They were being taken by Agent O to the upstairs part of the room where experiments are kept. Danny shot Jim a glare. He didn't really blame my cousin for wanting to beat the heck out of Jim. He gave Danny an apologetic look before his glare became deeper.

Agent O opened the door that led to the upstairs room. Before he had the chance to throw my cousin and my beau inside, he happened to have been blasted by an ectoplasmic energy blast that sent that agent crashing into two computers. This effect shocked him so much that he passed out. I had green smoke from the ecto blast I attacked Agent O with and a smirk up my face.

"I'm guessing you got yourself locked up in there when the ghost alarm went off," Jim thought.

"Yeah. Not exactly going according to plan, but it was a bust," I smirked.

"Wait, I thought you were inside Jim's computer device thing," Danny said.

"She was, but not the Dani you expected," Jim told Danny.

"I used a duplicate to distract the agents while I was looking for the Chief," I explained.

"Smart move," Danny complimented before facing Jim. "I have to say, you got me good. Very cleaver."

"Thanks," Jim thanked. "Now, where's my dad?"

"He's upstairs and passed out. I think those guys drugged him," I replied.

"Those guys are so gonna have it," Jim glared before facing Danny. "You think you can help me teach those agents a thing or two?"

"I'd be more than happy. You know, I'm actually starting to see why Dani likes you," Danny said before Jim rolled his eyes.

"I'll take care of the Chief," I told the boys.

I stayed behind with Jim's father still lying down. I dragged him onto one of the patient carts and rolled the Chief on our way to the hospital room. My legs were leaping across the floor while I was going up, down, left, and right inside the halls. Pretty soon, I made it to the hospital room where all the Guys in White doctors stood around and gasped in shock to see their Chief drugged.

"He's been drugged, do something!" I said hysterically.

"Don't worry. We got him, honey," a nurse reassured me.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked before two doctors burst through the door.

"There are agents making a ruckus, I think we got ourselves some rough agents," the first doctor said.

"Three of them. They were the ones that drugged the Chief and blackmailed my boyfriend," I told the doctors.

"What's your name?" the first doctor asked me.

"Dani McGill," I introduced myself.

"Show us who the rough agents are," the first doctor ordered me.

I ran to the fighting scene and saw my beau and Danny fight Agents K and O. Those two were shooting with their ecto guns toward my cousin and Jim. I watched the whole fighting scene of my cousin and my beau verses the two Guys in White agents. Agent M was defending the two other agents. I looked at the doctors.

"The three agents M, K, and O are the rough agents," I told the doctors.

"Thank you, we will report this to the Chief when he wakes up."

After the doctors left, I fazed into the room where the fight was going. I shot some ecto blasts at the agents before they shot a ghost net at me. I started feeling a jolt of pain all over myself.

"So long, ghost girl," Agent M smirked while pointing a gun at me.


	8. The Arrest

**I'm going to try to make this story longer, because I already have two stories I had to finish early. I'm not making another short fan fiction. I will come up with some more ideas to make this story longer and exciting. Review please!**

I glared deeply at Agent M before changing into my ghost form. I kicked him on the chest and sent him flying in the air and landing on the ground with a hard thug. Jim helped me on my feet before reloading his gun. I charged up an ecto blast before the three agents surrounded us.

"At least it's even now," Danny said.

"Defending ghosts, just like your father," Agent O glared at Jim.

"Wait, your father? _Defending _ghosts?" Danny questioned.

"The Guys in White organization is not as evil as you think, Danny. Even you had a bad reputation," Jim glared.

"Less talking, more fighting," I said before blasting Agent M up to the plastic window that separated this room from the other.

Agent K started throwing an ecto grenade before Danny jumped over to catch it and throw it into the air. The agents started shooting us again while Danny and I put up our shields. Jim had to stay close to me to protect himself behind my shield. Jim would start shooting outside the shield when his gun was loaded enough and reload inside the shield.

I had to think of a plan to weaken the agents somehow. It was hard to considerate when I had my shield up. Then, seeing the shield gave me an idea. I showed a smirk up my lips before facing Jim.

"I need you to move behind Danny's shield," I told Jim.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Just_ trust me_," I winked before he nodded and quickly dodged the bullets to get behind my cousin's shield.

I concentrated on the shield I was holding up and tried to shape it. It was hard to shape my shield since it was naturally a circle or an oval. Even making an oval was hard. I had to make my shield like a wave of an ocean. I cut the shield to the front half and made it bigger. I, then shot the shield toward the three agents and saw them crash against the wall. My shield faded after that and I noticed ecto goo dripping from my nose.

Before I knew it, Jim was by my side to catch me in case I blacked out. Luckily, I didn't, but I did feel a little dizzy for a while. I barely opened my eyes and saw the three agents coming toward us. I grabbed a hold of Jim as tightly as I could.

_"They're coming," _I muttered before Jim turned his head around and had me behind him. I held onto his shoulders to protect him.

"Nice move. I must say you're more powerful than we expected," Agent M smirked.

"But you're still goin' down," Agent K glared while pointing a gun at me.

"If you shoot her, you'll shoot me," Jim pointed out.

"Like we care if you're dead or alive," Agent K glared coldly.

"Why do you want Dani? What has she ever done to either of you?" Danny glared.

"Nothing, but we _hate _ghosts," Agent M replied while pointing a gun at my cousin.

"If you shoot Jim, you'll find yourselves fired!" I shouted angrily.

"Not if I say that _you _killed him. Now wouldn't that be a story," Agent M smirked.

"He wouldn't believe you," I glared.

"Why wouldn't he?" Agent M asked.

"Because I'm right here!" The Chief Agent replied in fury. "How dare you threaten my son and these other two kids. I told you to not lay a hand on that girl and you disobeyed my orders. Not to mention you blackmailed my son. You three are fired!"

"You can't do this!" Agent M shouted.

"I just did and I never want to see you near here again!" The Chief Agent declared. "I would've showed you mercy if you had just knocked me out."

Jim walked up to Agent K to put handcuffs behind his back. Two other agents put handcuffs behind Agent M's and Agent O's backs. I was relieved that this fight was over. The Chief Agent walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I slowly lifted up my head and looked at him with fearful eyes.

"Are you okay?" The Chief Agent asked.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"Good. That was a brave thing you did, Dani. Thank you for saving me and for saving my son," The Chief Agent thanked me as I smiled and nodded my head. "You've always been a good friend to Jim. I heard you're having some hard times at your home. In this organization, we pay for all of our operative's college funds as long as it's a Guys in White college. Don't judge the organization by the name, _we include women too_."

I chuckled at the side joke before speaking, "why do you want to help me?"

"You're a good kid, Dani and have a lot of potential. I would've given this opportunity to your cousin, but I think he would want you to have it. Compared to him, you don't have a guardian to help you with college."

I noticed Danny's smile across his face. I knew Danny wanted me to take this deal. With it, not only would my college be paid, but I would spend all the time in the world with Jim. I grabbed onto the Chief Agent and gave him a bear hug.

"I'll take it!" I told Jim's father.

"Good," the Chief Agent smiled before facing his son. "Jim, now you take good care of this young lady or I will whop your butt."

Jim rolled his eyes along with a chuckle before answering, "don't worry. You raised me to be a good boyfriend."

"Hey, before you leave, I have a few things I think we need to discuss," Danny called the Chief. "I don't know what Dani has seen the Guys in White agents do, but I've had some _bad impressions _with some of your agents like the ones who tried to kill my cousin."

The Chief curled his lips inside his mouth and made a straight line. This was probably going to be a long day. The Chief went up to Danny.

"I understand you're not... very _fond _of our agency. The agents doing harm to you was my fault. When I first started this organization, I did not know you were really a ghost and thought you were a kid making a practical joke. I hired some ghost busters and random guys to turn you in for the million dollars you were bounty for," the Chief admitted. Danny's face turned into pure surprise. "I greatly apologize for this. I am working on hiring agents that know what they're doing and know which ghosts are good and which ghosts are evil. I hope in the future that we will be great allies."

"In the past, there were agents that tried to destroy the Ghost Zone. Did you even give them permission to do so?" Danny asked.

"No I haven't," The Chief glared. "And I'm still not too happy about it."

"Those three were one of the _other agents _that were involved. If you fire every single one of those agents that were involved in destroying the Ghost Zone, which could've also destroyed our world, I'll be happy to be your ally," Danny promised.

"To be truthful, those were the only agents left that were involved in the destruction of the Ghost Zone, the rest were fired on the spot," The Chief admitted.

"Why didn't you fire those guys?" Danny asked.

"They weren't involved with launching or building the rocket, or at least _that's what they claimed_," The Chief explained while Danny gave a sigh.

"I guess then we're allies. Just make sure your... _men _don't harm me or my cousin unless one of us is doing something that is wrong and if that is so, we'd like to know what."

"We have a deal."

Danny and the Chief shook hands while I felt Jim's fingers wrapping around my hand. I showed a sleepish smile. Danny and the Guys in White agents were now friends and things seemed to be going smoothly. We all started leaving the room with the three former agents in front of us. All of a sudden, Agent M broke through the cuffs, grabbed one of the other agent's ecto gun, and shot me right on the lower chest.

My body hit the back of the wall. The pain was unbearable and I couldn't keep my focus. I found myself on the floor watching ecto blood dripping onto the ground. Jim started running toward me and turning my body around to where I could see him. My view turned into shapes while hearing the sound of Jim's voice.

"Dani! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" Jim asked before my world went black.


	9. Epilogue: Hospital

**I love cliffhangers. _Cliiiiifhanger, hanging from a cliiiiiff and that's why he's called Cliffhanger!_ Alright, time for the next chapter. What will happen to Dani? Review please!**

I woke up feeling very tired with a serious headache. The first person I picked up from my vision was Jim. He smile and laid his warm hand against my cheek. I weakly leaned my face against Jim's hand while feeling the warm thumb rubbing against my lips.

_"Jim," _I said weakly.

"How are you feeling?" Jim asked.

"Tired," I replied. "What happened? All I remember was Agent M shooting me."

"He did and boy my dad was furious, but not as much as your cousin. He went berserko on M and beat him to crud. I had to suck him in that thermos thing you and him carry to keep that guy from killing the guy," Jim explained.

"I can hear you, ya know," Danny glared from the doorway.

"I know," Jim grinned.

"Did you really beat that guy?" I asked with a smile.

"I did," Danny admitted with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm surprised _you _didn't, Jim," I said.

"Don't think I didn't want to tare those guys to shreds," Jim smirked before I rolled my eyes. "It's all about self control."

"If those guys get out of jail, I'd like to get my hands on them," I said before Jim and Danny started laughing.

"We love you Dani," Jim grinned before giving me a light kiss.

"Hey!" Jim Preston called from outside the door. "I want to see my sister, now out of the way!"

"Cool it, Jim," I glared with my arms crossed. "I am doing just fine. This isn't the first time I got blasted by an ecto gun."

"Dani, can you at least be one of those people who say _'I'm so glad you came in my time of need'_?" Jim Preston complained.

"Ok you two, break it up!" Danny shouted. "Jim P, don't make me stick your head through the wall."

"Don't even get me started, _Fenton!_" Jim Preston argued.

"I will and you know it, now chill!" Danny glared before my brother stood there with his glaring face.

_"Are you okay?" _Jim Preston asked calmly.

"I'm okay," I replied before seeing my brother smile and Kenny and Lenny appearing by my bed. "Hey boys."

"Jim, the other Jim, he told us the whole story," Kenny grinned.

"Yeah. You like beat up those agents, and then when M escaped, Danny went POW! POW! POW!" Lenny finished before the twins started laughing. I just rolled my eyes.

"So, how long will I be here?" I asked.

"Probably a while. You'll need to be in this hospital at the Guys in White facilities. They're the only ones that can treat ghosts or halfas," Jim told me.

"Does that include clones?" I asked.

"It does," Jim replied.

"That will come in handy in case I get unstable again," I teased before Danny rolled his eyes and Jim cocked his eyebrows. He looked at Danny.

"Don't ask. You DON'T wanna know. It's probably better if you NEVER knew at all," Danny warned Jim.

Meanwhile, in the Guys in White prison chamber, the three former agents were sitting inside their cells. Agent M was playing the harmonica while the two other agents were laying on their bunk beds.

"This stinks," Agent K said.

"Not for long," Agent O smirked before taking out the keys to the prison cell. He unlocked himself the two other former agents. "I will kill you Jim White. You, your father, and your little girlfriend. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
